


You shouldn't have done that

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, fic idea, fic outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Jack gets kidnapped at a Con





	You shouldn't have done that

So Jack is coming home from a con somewhere. The hotel he’s staying in is offering bus rides to the airport, which is handy. So there’s a bunch of travelers waiting for the bus when someone comes up says the hotel offered an overflow bus and points out bunch of people telling them to come with him. This group includes Jack.

The bus journey is pretty long. At some point a bratty teen starts complaining that the Internets stops working on her phone. Some businessperson says that this wasn’t the way to the airport. There’s a bunch of murmuring that’s stopped when someone steps up with a gun.

The man tells everyone to shut up & no one will get hurt. They’re then brought to some building in the middle of nowhere & herded out by the man & the driver, who also has a gun, & brought inside. There are other armed men in there. They tell everyone that this is a kidnapping. It turns out the bratty girl has a rich dad so they are going to demand ransom. Everyone else is expendable but if they all do as they are told they’ll be let go after. They’re all brought into a room & one of the bad guys stays with them to keep an eye on them.  
I need to give the bad guys names, let’s call this one Guard.

The boss, let’s call him Boss (see my wonderful naming skills), orders one of the other men to grab the girl & one other hostage. The guy picks Jack.

They’re brought out to another room that has a camera & screen set up to call the girl’s dad. Jack is trying to comfort the girl and stuff. The other bad guy, let’s call him Knife, tells him to shut up threatening him with the wicked knife he was carrying (hence the name). To which Jack just responds with something like “Nice knife” which of pisses off Knife even more. Jack try’s to defuse the situation tell him he “doesn’t want to do this” to which Knife just say that he really does.

The Boss calls up the rich dad & delivers his terms. Then to show he’s serious he nods to Knife who pushes Jack in front of the camera.  
Knife says, "Say hello.” To which Jack, who is kind of panicking about having a Knife at his throat, finds himself running on autopilot with the camera in front of him lunches into his intro.

“Top of the morning to ya laddies. My name is Jack Septiceye and-“

He gets literally cut off when Knife slashes his throat.

He drops to the floor.  
The girl screams.  
The dad watching screams.  
The Boss gives his last warning to the dad about the money & cuts the connection.

None of them notice the static appear on the screen for a moment.

The bad guys dump the traumatized girl in with the other hostages & goes the join the others in the bad guys control room.

Anti is pissed.

They had Jack in front of a screen & cut his throat. The only way they could have got his attention any more was if they had actually called out his name.

But only one person watching though the screen? That was just insulting.  
Anti was used to millions seeing him on Jack videos.

It looked like he was going to have to teach them a lesson.

So Knife is cleaning off the blood from his weapon when he hears “Nice Knife” & for a split second he sees the kid he just killed right in front of his face. It’s enough for him to drop the knife but he’s a hardened killer, he immediately forgets about it. Just being annoyed that he dropped his weapon just when he had gotten it clean. The others give him crap for it, especially when his can’t find out where it landed. But the place is old with a lot of holes in the floorboards and stuff. It doesn’t matter anyway, he has more knifes, and he’s not too worried about fingerprints as he had just cleaned it.

The person watching the monitors of the cameras they have set up around the building starts cursing. Let’s call this guy Tech. He sees that there’s someone in one of the other rooms. They’re too far from the camera to see properly. One of the bad guys complains about the resolution since these were supposed to be new cameras but Tech just tells them if they wanted to be untraceable when they left they needed to work with what they got. It’s not his fault the old place has enough damp to make them start to glitch out. The Boss just orders three of them to go take care of the guy who had somehow got into their base. It was probably just some homeless guy, no one was going to care if they killed him.

Actually let’s sort out how many Bad guys there are.  
Guard is with the hostages.  
Boss & Tech stay in the monitoring room.  
So Knife & the driver & one other guy go to confront the intruder.

So 6 bad Guys.

They have to communicate with walky-talkies sine that have a jammer or a faraday cage or something to stop the hostages from communication with the outside world.

So the three of them go to the room that the intruder was supposed to be in but no one’s there.

They ask Tech where intruder has gone but Tech says the camera keeps glitching out. Knife and Driver split off to try and find out where the guy went & the other bad guy stays to see if he can fix the camera.

Driver’s walky-talky goes off, it sounds mostly of static with some laughter in it before it cuts off. He complains to Tech about how awful they are if he’s picking up someone else’s radio broadcast & how they better not be picking up theirs. Tech just yells at him about how he can only work with what they have, no one’s going to know they’re there as long as the others don’t mess up & to get off his case already. Boss cuts in to tell everyone to act like professionals & find the intruder.

Knife calls in to say there’s nothing on his side & he’s heading back. Driver catches a glimpse of something down a corridor & says he might see something & he’s checking it out.

He’s passing the top of a stairs when suddenly something rushes at him. He shoots reflexively but it does nothing & he stumbles back.  
This might not have been much but, since he was at the top of the stairs, he falls down them. He’s also suddenly unable to movie his arms & lands on his head with a sickening thud.

The others hear the gun shots & come running & find Driver dead at the bottom of the stairs. After some yelling they bring the body back to the control center. They put the body in one of the rooms near the control center because it’ll start to smell. Gross.

Tech says the camera was working fine where Driver was so even though the angle was bad it looks like it was an accident. Driver tripped & fell down the stair firing his gun as he did. Really unfortunate but what can you do.  
Whatever, less ways to split the money anyway.

The last guy I haven’t named yet, let’s call him Priest, isn’t reassured. He’s superstitious and has a cross around his neck. This is starting to get to him.

Boss asks if anyone fond the intruder after all of this. They haven’t.

The cameras are still glitching every now and then but they aren’t showing anything unusual. Guard checks in & everything’s fine with the hostages so Boss sends Priest & Driver out & not to come back until the find the intruder. Oh & they should probably clean up the body of the kid the murdered as well. They have 2 body’s to get rid of now & there’s going to be 3rd when they find the intruder. Might as well keep them in one place.

So if I was actually writing this I’d try & make this as creepy as possible as they went through the building. It’d be dark outside by now. Priest refuses to split up with Knife, the excuse he uses is they it’s easier to move a body with 2 people but he’s getting freaked out. Especially as the walky-talkies seem to keep picking up some other radio station. Snippets of laughter & barely heard words. The usually Anti stuff, tons of z̭̻͎̤̜͎a҉̳l͕͓͠ͅg̪͟ơ͖̭̙̱ ̛̻͖͖̳͈text.

Then they get to the room where they killed Jack & his body’s not there.

Priest starts really freaking out now.

Knife yells him to calm down. Maybe whatever weirdo who broke in took it or something. He calls up Tech to check the cameras again. And to also to check the outside of the building in case the guy left.

Tech assures everyone that the motion detectors on the outside are working fine & there’s been nothing. Boss says that Tech is reviewing the footage & to just come back. They’ll figure it out.

Things step up on the way back. They keep hearing things. Seeing things out of the corner of their eyes. They both have their guns out. Maybe the shoot at nothing a few times. But the get back to the control room.

Tech is about ready to tear his hair out. The cameras keep glitching for no reason. He’s rewound the footage from the room they killed Jack & there no evidence of the body moving. One moment there’s a corpse lying there the next the image twitches & it’s gone. Tech would expect tampering but the time stamps still line up.

He even went back and reviewed the footage of the intruder & there’s nothing there. The whole place is empty.

The other 2 come back. Priest is clutching his cross & praying & Knife is yelling at him because he’s freaked out but doesn’t want to admit it.

Boss tell everyone to shut up.  
They’re professional kidnappers. They’ve run into problems before & they’ve always come out on top. He gives them a speech how they can do this.  
The others start feeling calmer until laughter starts coming from the monitors.

The screen shows the scene of Driver falling playing on repeat. Boss tells Tech to shut it off.  
Tech can’t.  
The footage changes to show a figure rushing at Driver & pushing him off the top of the stairs.

The lights are flickering in the control room now.

The footage goes back to normal for a moment before weird stuff starts appearing on the cameras. The figure appears on the different cameras, flickering in & out in different places. Coming closer to the control room.

Knife finally recognizes it.  
It’s the guy he killed. The missing body.

Knife freaks out.  
Boss recognizes him as well and gets Tech to looks up the passengers to find out just who this guy is.  
He also yells at Knife for not finishing off the guy properly.  
Knife insists that he knows how to kill someone.

I don’t know if Tech finds out it’s Jack or can’t find anything because it’s down as Seán in the passenger list but Anti decides to let them know just who their dealing with when blood starts dripping down the screens in his name.

Priest yells about the Anti-Christ & starts praying.

Boss refuses to believe any of this, it’s obviously some guy using special effects or something. There’s no such thing as the Anti-Christ or zombies or demons or anything thing else they're freaking out about. They are going to find this guy and pump him full of lead. So everyone needs to take a deep breath and calm the F*%@& down.

Tech blurts out suddenly that they need to get to the roof.

When asked why he says that it must be carbon monoxide poisoning.

He explains that old buildings with bad circulation can have an excess of trapped CO2 which can cause hallucinations & unreasonable actions. Lots of supposed hunting’s were the result of carbon monoxide poisoning.

Relived for an explanation they rush to the roof.

Of course Anti steps up the scary on the way. Maybe Drivers body gets up and is puppeteered to follow them a bit before falling down. Maybe Anti just does the usual, screaming at them, appearing right next to them, chasing them. But don’t actually do anything.

Not yet.

They burst out onto the roof and it all stops.

For a moment they are all relived that they solved the problem. They laugh at themselves that they ever fell for some hunted house bulls*th.

Until Anti walks onto the roof behind them.

It’s the first time they’ve got a good look at him.

Somehow green tinged despite the silver moonlight above & yellow street lights from below. Blood dripping from the wound on his neck. Maniacal grin & twitching/glitching occasionally.  
He sarcastically claps as he stands between them & the door.

Tech yells that he’s a hallucination brought on by lingering CO2 gas, he’s not real.

Anti asks “If I’m just an hallucination-“

& appears right in front of Tech, between him & the others. “Then why can you all see the same thing?” And pushes Tech off the roof.

The others start shooting but Anti glitches though the shots, each twitch bringing him closer to them. They panic & run to the door & slam it shut.

Inside the building the laughter stops. All they can hear their own panicked breathing & Priest muttered prayers.

Suddenly the walky-talky sounds of. They all jump but it just Guard. He’s wondering when he can get off his shift looking after the hostages.

Boss decided enough is enough. He tells them they are going to check to see if the payment has come through, pack everything up & get out now.  
They can chalk this up as a failure, get out & try again with someone else. Maybe leaving the hostages to the demon will distract it or something.

The walk back to the control room is suspiciously quiet. Boss sends Knife to relieve Guard. Telling him to be ready to bail as soon as they had cleared the evidence.

Guard is happy to be relived as watching hostages is boring. He hadn’t heard anything that had been going on. So he’s very surprised when he arrives at the control room & it looks a mess. Boss & Priest are packing up everything. Boss tell Guard that they ran into some problems & they need to leave. Priest keep muttering about demons.

Guard demands to know if they got the money. He’s not leaving empty handed.  
He also wants to know where Driver & Tech is.

Boss tells him to shut up. Gard asks why he’s waving his gun around. Then he accuses him of trying to double cross them & draws his own weapon.

The laughter starts again. Anti appears in-between Boss & Guard. They panic & start shooting. But off course they can’t hit Anti. The bullets pass though him & hit what’s behind.  
Each other.

Priest ran as soon as Anti appeared. He is not staying in this god forsaken place anymore. No amount of money is worth this. He runs & runs.

But he can’t find the exit.

The hallway seems to have changed.  
He can’t find the end.  
He can’t find the stairs.  
He can’t even find a window.

He’s trapped.

When he can’t run anymore Anti appears. Priest collapses scrambling backwards, waving his cross at Anti.

Anti says something like “Aw, how cute.” & rips the cross from him.

Meanwhile Knife is not having a great time with the hostages.

It’s nothing obvious but static keeps come from his walky-talky. No words (not that he can make out).  
When he counts the hostages it seems like there’s one extra but when he counts again it’s back to normal.  
The lights keep flickering & there’s a draft coming from somewhere.

The hostages are suitably cowed but out of the corner of his eye he could swear he can see them smiling at him.

Suddenly he hears running outside the door. It goes past once. And then again. And again. Each time it seems to be getting more and more erratic.

The next time is goes past he decides to check it out. If only to prove to himself that he’s not scared (he is).

He goes out, telling the hostages to stay put. Outside he hears a scream.

Before he can decide to run towards or away he sees Anti at the end of the hall. He’s hold a bloody knife.

A familiar knife. (He did like it after all)

Suddenly Anti is in front of him with the blade at Knife’s neck.

He says something about saving the best for last and “I told you you didn’t want to do that.”

Cut to the hostages who are scared & confused. They heard gunshots & screams. But now there’s no one watching them. Eventually one of them gets up enough courage to look outside.

There’s no one there.

They soon all make their way outside. Nothing happens.

When they get outside they call the cops.

Probably before or after that Jack comes out.  
The girl screams because she saw him die but Jack just assures them that it was just a scratch really, see he’s fine. He passed out for a while & then snuck out when the bad guy were arguing with each other. Maybe they double crossed each other & killed themselves.

The girl doesn’t really believe him but she’s in hysterics but the rest accept it, so do the cops when they arrive. After all what other explanation is there.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that. I’m never going to flesh this out. I really don’t have the mental stamina for it and I don’t think I can make it creepy enough.
> 
> I don’t know if I’m going for Anti taking over Jack or being summoned or if he was actually Jack all along but whatever. He’s defiantly the only one allowed to mess with Jack though.
> 
> As fic ideas goes this one at least had a plot. And even a sort of ending  
> I'm trying to be better about writing things even if I can only get out this type of not fic rather then anything proper.  
> Hopefully I be more frequent about posting stuff this year.


End file.
